The invention is based on a control device comprising at least two housing parts. In one control device, known for instance from German Utility Model DE-G bm 92 00 624.8, a printed circuit board or PCB is inserted firmly between two housing parts, that is, a housing cap and a housing bottom, with the aid of screw fastenings. The housing cap and the housing bottom are made of material that is a good heat conductor. To enable dissipating the lost heat of the power components disposed on the PCB via the housing parts, the PCB is provided with a heat-dissipating layer, for example a copper lining, a layer of tin, or a heat-conductive paste. However, modern power components in particular have such a high power loss that with the aid of the conventional heat-dissipating layer and the former structural design, it could be dissipated to the outside only with great difficulty. In other control device concepts, for heat dissipation, the entire underside of the substrate carrying the power components is provided with a heat-dissipating layer. As a result, this side of the PCB can no longer be equipped with power components, and thus more surface area is required, which entails major costs.